


Phased

by DaisyChainz



Series: Republic AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Discussions of theoretical zombie soldiers, Ideological disagreement, M/M, Nerds flirting, Republic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Chief Science Officer Armitage Hux of the Republic approaches Senator Kylo Amidala for his help. He has research that could have some very interesting (read that as: questionable) military applications, but he needs Senator Amidala on board for some very specific research.
Relationships: Armitage Hux and Kylo Amidala
Series: Republic AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615480
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Phased

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo flirts with Hux, but he's only flattered by Kylo's recognition of his work.
> 
> Part 1:

Hux's boots clicked and echoed as he walked down the palace hallway. Columns the size of the massive Lethorquay trees graced either side, at least thirty feet apart. The ceiling had to have been another sixty feet overhead. His entire apartment on Coruscant would have fit in one of the windowed alcoves.

He wanted to shake his head at the waste. The palace was an unnecessary ornament, full of empty, unused-- unusable--space.

He glanced out the window as he marched by, not bothering to stop and take in the view. He supposed that the space-saving techniques applied on Coruscant, used to cram as many beings into as little space as possible, were unnecessary on Naboo. Outside the window he would be met with large spaces filled only with trees, water and clean air.

He found it unsettling. It was far too quiet; and walking outside made him feel exposed and vulnerable. He missed the claustrophobic, packed streets and airspace of home.

He finally, finally, reached the end of the long hallway. He stood for a moment at the throne room doors, wondering if he was supposed to knock. Before he reached a decision the doors opened of their own accord.

The Queen was currently not in residence, so it was no surprise that she and her advisors were not present. In fact, the room seemed empty until movement by the ceiling-to-floor windows caught his eye.

Hux looked over in time to see Senator Amidala turning away from the green view, towards himself. The sun caught him from behind, haloing his black hair and outlining his gauzy robes.

As he approached Hux noted that while he was dressed in his traditional Senator's fashion, he was much more understated than usual. His robes were beautiful and clung to his muscular frame; but the intricate patterns were replaced with only plain bright colors. He wore only a gold band over his forehead, and his hair was loose and brushed his shoulders. Hux had never seen it completely down before. Even his makeup was muted. The only color on his face was the traditional red upper lip with the matching stripe on the bottom.

Hux noted it all clinically, then bowed his head formally. "Greetings Senator. I thank you for agreeing to meet with me. I know how busy you are."

The Senator inclined his head in return. "Chief Science Officer Hux. It's a pleasure to receive you. I always have time for the man dragging Coruscant into the future."

The Senator's unexpectedly complimentary remark made Hux's brain freeze for a moment. He gave an awkward smile but couldn't help but inwardly preen. "Well, I'm glad to hear you seem to be in agreement with my ideas."

"I am afraid I don't have much time to devote to your department, but I do try and stay abreast of the major findings coming out. I especially appreciated your results on lightweight personal body armor. I own a full set now, and have even had occasion to use it a few times. Very useful."

Few things could elicit a strong emotional response from Hux, but knowledge of his work was certainly one. He bowed his head again. "You flatter me, Senator." He didn't like many people, but the Senator was making himself an easy candidate.

He smiled, the red stripe stretching. "Please, call me Kylo. As I am not scientifically knowledgeable, I'm assuming this is an informal meeting. Shall we sit?"

Hux glanced around the throne room. There were few options.

Kylo smiled again and gestured across the room. "I keep a study here, it is convenient for meetings with the Queen." With a hand on Hux's lower back, he led them to an ornately carved door and pushed it open.  
The room was a fairly standard study: a large desk sat before a wall of windows, the other walls were lined with bookshelves, there was a small sitting area.

But the room was small, almost cozy. Normally Hux would have hardly noticed, and the clutter would have annoyed him, but he found himself almost feeling back at home. He sat in one of the deep, cushioned chairs Kylo directed him to with a hand on his elbow.

"May I offer you a drink, Chief Science Officer?"

"Whatever you're drinking. And please, just Hux." He caught Kylo give a small smile as he turned to the corner of his desk. An ornate decanter with matching glasses sat upon a carved wooden tray. The crystal clinked as Kylo poured two drinks.

He offered Hux his drink, then settled in the chair closest instead of the one opposite. He tipped his drink to Hux. "Hux, then. To your successful work."

"Thank you." Hux drank, the alcohol burning his throat. He didn't imbibe often, liking to keep his wits about him. He also had never acquired the taste, and felt no desire to. Clearing his throat he rested the glass on his thigh.

Kylo continued, "it isn't just your research that personally benefits myself that I find interesting. I believe your team has been working on some neurological studies?"

Hux couldn't help but tense. "We are." He answered cautiously. He knew that the Senators had over-sight and that he did not work in total secrecy. But he had thought he was going relatively unnoticed. Most people didn't understand what he was doing, so they largely ignored his department. He only publicly revealed their results when it was politically or commercially beneficial for them. "How did you hear about that?"

Kylo held up his free hand. "I'm not micromanaging you, Hux. I just happen to actually read the reports that come through for our review, rather than just blindly signing them." He watched Hux closely.

Hux had not expected Kylo to be interested in his work; it further raised his estimation of the Senator. He hoped it would play well with his request. Placing his drink on the low table before them he turned in his seat to face Kylo, who sat a little straighter before taking another sip of his own. His eyes never left Hux's face.

"Senator, oh, Kylo." Kylo smiled in response and Hux continued, carefully. "We are. I don't know if you realize, but neurology was my original focus of study. I'm hoping this new research can have, well, multiple applications."

Kylo scooted to the edge of his seat, leaning in and resting his forearm on the arm of his chair. His fingers trailed along the arm of Hux's chair. "Please. Go on."

"I don't know what your level of understanding is? Although, it's clearly better than most of the other Senators."

There was a rumbling laugh. "You flatter me, Hux. I have a rudimentary understanding, and I'm pretty good at bluffing my way through. So, try me." His eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled.

Hux moved forward as well, his hope that the meeting would be successful growing. "Basic neurology in a living system works like any other electrical system. You're familiar with the concept, I assume?"

An amused look crossed Kylo's face. Hux belatedly seemed to recall rumors of Kylo having done some mechanical engineering in the past. He had the good grace to blush just a little, even as his notice of the man rose. Kylo replied, "I'm familiar with the concept."

"Wonderful, ah. Anyhow, as long as the circuits are complete and unbroken the electricity flows and everything works as it should. However, if anything is damaged, the circuits are rendered incomplete . . ."

"The electrical pulses can no longer pass through."

"Exactly. In a circuit board it is a simple enough matter to fix the problem, or just replace it. But in a living being . . ."

"It's not that simple."

"Again, exactly. My research is building on work that had been done long in the past. The results have been used to connect prosthetics to a subject's remaining limbs and nervous system, allowing them to use it as they would a natural limb."

Kylo nodded. "That has been in use for many years. My Uncle . . ." He paused and Hux realized Kylo hadn't meant to make a reference to his family.

Hux pressed, this was definitely going better than he had hoped. "I'm sure that was used with his own prosthetic. Many have found benefit. And not just in replacement limbs."

His interest allowed Kylo to make a quick recovery. "Such as?"

"Head and spinal injuries. Physicians have used these techniques for years to enable recovery. But my newest research is not necessarily only going to have medical benefits."

In his interest, Kylo's hand gripped the arm of Hux's chair. He leaned further in. "Oh?"

Hux smiled. "I'm afraid my research is going to have more of a commercial impact than my more noble works. But I am finding it quite fascinating, just the same."

Kylo was almost as breathless as Hux. "I'm certain, can you tell me more?"

Kylo's eyes tracked Hux's arm as he laid it close to his hand on the chair arm. Hux leaned closer and smiled. "That's why I'm here, Senator."

There was no correction, and the surprise on Kylo's face was obvious. "What could you possibly need from me?"

Shaking his head, Hux evaded for a moment. "Allow me to explain what I'm doing first. Then it will be clear."

Kylo nodded rapidly and he continued. "The current instrumentation is a rather crude interface between the mechanical and the organic systems. Effective, yes. But they can go so much further."

Their eyes were locked and Hux knew he had Kylo, it was just a matter of laying everything out correctly.

"I am trying to create an interface that goes beyond that simple interaction. I wish to include," he paused, thoughtful, "a third party. If you wish."

Confusion clouded Kylo's face. "What kind of third party? To what end?"

Hux took a breath, this was where he would find out if he was going to cross the line. "The eventual goal, I'm not even close yet, is to be able to use the interface to communicate. Not just with the organic parts, but with the organism itself."

Kylo drew back. "A sort of telepathy? What would the application be?"

"There are commercial applications, even you could find some within your cabinet. Imagine going to a negotiation, and everyone in your party could truly be of one mind. The spokesperson would benefit from everyone's expertise, and your side would come off looking completely united, as well as being able to out-maneuver whatever the opposition throws at you."

Looking thoughtful, Kylo nodded slowly. "That's a very interesting concept." He honed back in on Hux, who felt his stomach tighten at the attention. "What else?"

Licking his lips, Hux said "there are military applications, probably more than anything else. If everyone is physically tied into communications there is never any losing contact, or being uncertain of orders. To go a bit further . . ." He paused to gauge Kylo, "the electrical system could be used as a remote control, if you would. It could allow soldiers to be manipulated physically when necessary." He paused again, then added "even beyond devastating injury."

Kylo blinked at him. "You mean beyond death."

Hux nodded. "The subject would have to be mostly physically intact, and obviously it would be a last resort, but . . ."

"It's morbid, but I can definitely see where it could be used. And not just under such extreme conditions."

"So you don't have an objection to the idea?"

"There would have to be safety measures in place, and even then it would be highly controversial, but no. Not to the concept per se."

"I have to admit, I'm a little surprised you weren't more resistant to the idea."

Kylo sat back in the chair. "Because of the potential for lack of autonomy? As I said, safeties would be absolutely essential. As well as other checks and balances to avoid the inevitable corruptions within the system. But the idea has true merit."

Relaxing just slightly, Hux felt something in his chest loosen. "I also wasn't certain you would support a military enhancement."

Kylo's eyes met his again. "If the Clone Wars taught us anything, it's we must strive for peace. But be prepared to defend ourselves. I don't support a military state. But I do believe we need a military." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "If you thought I wouldn't support the idea, why come to me?" He sat forward again. "Why Did you come to me?"

"I approached you because you are uniquely qualified to support this project--not only on the Senate floor. In the actual laboratory."

Kylo cocked his head. "How?" He sounded cautious, but intrigued.

"I told you I'm not close to making the project reality. Simply reanimating dead tissue with electricity could be done by any amateur. I'm finding mapping the source difficult." He squinted, knowing he had to be delicate. "I know you do not speak of it openly, but your force-sensitivity could be the key to unlocking the neurological pathways that I need to access."

There was a long silence. Hux assumed Kylo was just piecing together everything he had just been given. He was not expecting the answer he got.

Kylo withdrew his hand from Hux's chair. "That is blasphemy."

Feeling completely thrown Hux blurted out "what? It's not . . . It's not as though it's your religion. I'm not asking you to control anyone yourself. I just need to see the electrical . . ."

"It is a religion." Kylo insisted, retreating to the other side of his chair. "And it is . . . Mine. Or it was. Before my Mother sent me into politics I studied at my Uncle's school. I learned about the force, how I am a part of it, how it is entwined in our lives. Even yours, a force-null."

Hux felt there was an insult there, but it didn't make any sense to him. "I'm not trying to answer the great questions of the Universe. I'm not going to be using any actual force knowledge in my applications. I only need to see the electrical activity and pathways used when you access the force."

"Blasphemy!" Kylo jumped out of his seat. "I will not have my communion with an ancient and mystical power, the very fabric our Universe is built on, put under a microscope in your lab."

Hux stood as well. "I hadn't thought you had trained, that you actually had control of your powers. Knowing that I could get what I needed in no time. You wouldn't have to spend . . ."

"I will spend no time! The force is not some rodent for you to play as a god with." He turned away, arms crossed over his broad chest. "Of course you can't understand. You need to leave now, Chief Science Officer."

Shocked by the sudden turn of events Hux stood and straightened his uniform numbly. "As you wish. Senator." He paused at the door, then went out, certain to allow the door to slam behind him.

He waited until he was standing outside the throne room doors before he allowed himself to stop.  
That had not gone as planned. He had expected resistance to the military applications, even the reference to Kylo's family. He had worked hard to distance himself, at least from his Uncle and Grandfather. And his Grandfather's infamous use of the force.

But a religious objection had been completely unexpected. Kylo Amidala was a political animal, through and through. He had never once implied that he had any religious motivations.

Hux took a breath and calmed the roaring in his ears. Surely Kylo was not some kind of ferocious zealot. Perhaps it simply was some kind of push-back, a smokescreen to his objection of being associated with the force.

Hux turned and glanced back at the closed throne room door. There had to be a way to break through the Senator's objections on that count. He could promise complete discretion. Only Hux need be present for the testing. No one would ever have to know the level of Kylo's involvement.

Hux was not well-attuned to other people, but even he understood that Kylo would need time to calm down, hopefully reevaluate his reaction to the idea. If Hux found Kylo's interest in his work, and seeming interest in Hux, at all motivating he would never allow it to cloud his judgment in the situation.

As Hux walked back down the cavernous hallway, his mind was already working on his next moves.


End file.
